


Guarded Cetran

by Captbananastasia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captbananastasia/pseuds/Captbananastasia
Summary: What happens when Ifalna and Gast are caught? Of course Sephiroth is put into the SOLDIER program but what of Aeris? They have a full Cetra, a fake Cetra, and a half Cetra? Of course you need to keep one of the top scientists in the world in place and working so of course you experiment on his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

The tests started when she was but three years old. She was a Cetra, a half Cetra but still very much the legacy of her mother. Her father disapproved but… he was convinced with a gun held to the heads of his wife and child. Live the life as a creator of weapons or watch your loved one’s die. He chose the former and watched as his precious princess turned into a hardened SOLDIER along with Hojo’s son Sephiroth. When they sent him to Wutai to fight she stayed for more tests. With the voice of Gaia ringing in her and her mother’s ears they predicted the advances of the other troops and it was not so much a war as it was a massacre.

Guilt laid so heavily on the two women’s shoulders that they had to trek for many months to purge themselves of the horrible deed they had done. No one knows where but some say it was to the battlefields to release the slain humans from their pain and to guide them safely to the Lifestream.

When they had come back the daughter was severely punished and subjected to horrible tests. Her only saving grace was the soft voice of the wind and her mother, both singing softly to her in her pain filled nights. The only thing that kept her sane was the tears of her father as he assisted these horrible acts.

“I don’t blame you, Papa, not once,” the child whispered at the age of thirteen with the wisdom of a woman who had come and died long ago.

Those days had come and past and now she was older, stronger, and wiser. One of the top elites in all the world. She came only second to Sephiroth who beat her because he was sheer muscle and she was still quite soft. They lived together as family. Like brother and sister they faced and survived the torture of their childhood and often found comfort in each other’s presence.

She had a rank of her own. Her name was Aeris and she was the only Cetra Guard for no one who challenged her could meet her strength to get in.

Until a small town farm boy came with bright eyes and pretty hair came. Aeris spent her morning having tea with her mother in her office when she got the call. Someone wanted into the Guard and challenged her to a fight. Her mother smiled sadly and started to pack up the tea set while Aeris donned her coat and picked up her staff and sword.

Her mother followed her down to the training room to watch her angel win. Aeris wrapped her fists and Genesis caught up to the two.

“Good morning ladies. I heard the announcement~” he said teasingly and Aeris brushed it off coolly.

“This will be easy. I can almost bet we will be done in five minutes” she smirked as she held the door for her mother to the training room and walked in.

“Here she is the lady of the hour!” Angeal greeted and slung an arm around her shoulder.

“Hello Angeal, where is my opponent this morning?” It wasn’t often that she had a challenger but when she did it was always on a Monday morning. It was like they tried to get her during the supposed slump that came after a nice weekend.

“Over there” he pointed across the room and Aeris felt different. Her eyes traveled up a muscled back and to beautiful black hair. The man turned and his eyes.. Oh they were like the sky of the Old Lands. Aeris swallowed hard and cleared her throat as the man waved and flashed her a brilliant smile. Slowly she raised her own hand and waved as well to the shock of everyone in the room.

Whispers rose up and the sound of something bubbled up from the planet it sounded like… Laughter? Aeris quickly put her hand down and scowled as she turned and tossed her coat at Angeal. Sephiroth crossed the room to her and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was alright to which she nodded and kicked off her boots and stretched. She felt odd, her stomach felt queasy, and her palms were sweaty. She bent down to grab her ankles and sighed feeling a pop in her lower back. Soon a pair of barefeet were infront of her and she looked up.

“Hey.. Are you lost?” He asked looking concerned.

“No… Why?”

“Ah well angels are supposed to live in heaven.” Aeris straightened up and stared at him.

“Excuse me?” she asked confused.

“Ah.. I mean to say you’re beautiful and… uh.. Hi..”

“….. Hello…” she said and cracked her knuckles, “You should stretch…”

“Oh I.. I did thank you” he stuttered and she fought down a smile. Why was he here?.. Why did he want to join her team?! Why did she have to fight someone so cute..

“You two ready?” a line of scientists called from a balcony and Aeris nodded and turned to the man before her.

“No magic, no weapons, and no materia” she said and passed her mother the sachet at her waist. He nodded and they both walked onto the mats that covered the majority of the floor. Her mother ran over to her and squeezed her hand whispering something in Cetran.

“Thank you” Aeris grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm. Her mother quickly ran off as not to get caught in the spar and stood next to Angeal, who fetched her a chair and a glass of water. Aeris looked up at the line and nodded.

“Ready!”

“Begin” Aeris rushed the man hoping to confuse him like all the others. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her into the air. Aeris flailed for second before finding her bearings and landing on his shoulders only to push off and flip, landing on her feet while he landed on his ass. A small smirk crossed her lips and she crouched down, slowly circling him with her fists pressed to the mat. He looked at her quizzically but followed her movements. She watched him and he charged for her. Aeris rolled to the side and popped up in time to block his punches but did not expect the knee to the stomach.

Aeris bit back a scream and he took her distracted state and punched her jaw sending her flying back off the mat and hard to the floor. Her head cracked against the cement floor and the world was lost to her… Until her mother poured water on her face.

“Aeris?! Aeris?! Someone get a stretcher!” 

Aeris tried to sit up but gasped as pain and colors bloomed behind her eyes. Arms wrapped around her, lifting her from the cold floor and to a warm chest.

“Which way?” came a panicked voice and she lost her mind to darkness once again.

Aeris awoke with a gasp and sat straight up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head

“What happened?” Angeal forced her back down and her opponent stood at the foot of the bed.

“I…. Made it into the guard.” He whispered and Aeris groaned.

“Fuck me…”

“Young lady!”

“… Sorry mama..”


	2. Chapter 2

With a throbbing headache Aeris managed to drag herself back to her office. Tears beaded in her eyes when she opened up the door and saw her father standing in the door.

“Papa.. I tried so hard.. I..” he pulled her into hug and she sighed, relaxing into his arms. Doctor Gast pet her hair- that now hung freely from her head. 

“My precious girl.. I’m glad you're alright…” Aeris whimpered and hugged the man tighter. 

“I tried.. He… He got the drop on me and… and.. I” The man hushed her and kissed her temple. 

“Sweet petal.. Don’t worry.. We.. We can just work around him.. I promise.” Aeris nodded and Gast wiped away her tears. The general nodded and shut her eyes, the warm contact on her cold cheek, welcome and calming. 

“I don’t want him to get hurt…” there was a knock on the door and Gast pulled away while Aeris composed herself. The door opened and the spiky haired man of the hour came in with a box.

“General- Oh! Doctor Gast! I.. I had no idea.. I- um” The man swallowed hard and Aeris cleared her throat.

“Zack Fair..” she strode back to her desk and leaned on her finger tips. The man nodded, eyes shining with worry. The General swallowed hard as her father and her new teammate talked, politely. About the mako about the company and that he looked forward to working with him.

“What’s that you got?” Gast asked, looking at the parcel behind his back. Zack blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Uh.. Well it’s for General Faramis..”

“.. Aeris… You may call me Aeris..” She sat down and folded her hands together.

“A-Aeris.. Ah that’s a pretty name.. I used to live next to a girl with that name- Uhh.. So um.. This is for you… As an apology for earlier…”He set the package down on the table and smiled.

“... Thank you.. I’ll see to it later… Right now I have to fill out your transfer paperwork… Up until recently you were under Angeal’s wing correct?”

“Yes ma’am..” he nodded and cleared his throat, “I think it would be better to open it now.. Uh.. My mom came to visit this week and she says those are best when hot..” Aeris looked over at him and set the paper work aside. 

“Have a seat..” she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Gast came around and sat on the edge of her desk. 

“It smells wonderful..” he commented and peered closer. Aeris opened up the parcel and gasped. 

“Oh.. These.. Daddy… You make these don't you?” Gast took one and smiled. 

“Mm.. Good ole gongagan sopapillas..” the doctor took a bite from the corner and licked the sugar and cinnamon that stuck to his lips.

“Thank you Zack..” Aeris set the box aside and brushed sugar off her desk. “You are from Gongaga?”

“Yes ma'am! We lived there all our life- Mom's from Banora but daddy’s half wuutain..” 

“You hear that honey? He's like that little-”

“Dad..” Aeris stopped him and handed him a little squeeze bottle filled with honey. 

“Here you need this..”

“Uh.. Are you from Gongaga?” 

“Yes…. If you excuse me... I have your paperwork to attend to.. I appreciate the gift.. and I look forward to working with you.. Commander Fair.” Aeris looked up from the papers and forced a smile.

“Yes ma'am!.. I’ll see you tomorrow?...”

“Yes… Your extensive training will begin tomorrow morning.. Do not think I will go easy on you just because you're Angeal’s pup..” a ghost of a smirk crossed her lips and Zack nodded. 

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled and waved, quickly leaving the room. Aeris’ smile fell and she looked at her father. 

“Well?..”

“He’s cute.”

“Papa!” Aeris set down her pen and picked up one of the steaming treats, “Mm…”

“I'm just saying.. Aeris darling you're a young lady.. Yes you're a general but.. You also are a person.. It's okay for you to have feelings..” Gast smiled comfortingly and took his daughter’s hand. 

“After what happened with the cadet? I don't think so.. Papa I was the laughing stock of the company! It hurt…” the memory of the romance burned in her head. A dark blush crossed over her cheeks and she took an angry bite out of the treat. 

“I'm just saying.. Give love a shot.. I thought I was going to end up alone.. But we had you…” Aeris looked down and sighed. 

“I.. I’m still not over him daddy… He.. And after the thing.. We.. I broke his arm because I squeezed too hard and..” Aeris sighed, not willing to deal with her failed romantic endeavors. 

“If things happen.. Then.. things happen..” she finally proclaimed, pouring honey into the hollow inside of her treat.

“Try and get his mom’s recipe.. these are amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So regrets were made and all that but I can't stop? So... I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! Beginnings never have been my strong suit but i hope that once the ball starts rolling it'll get better and maybe if i look back I can rewrite this front and make it better.


End file.
